


A Love Like Woe

by BrattyAngel1980



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Loki Is Bad At Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAngel1980/pseuds/BrattyAngel1980
Summary: Sam Winchester is fed up with Gabriel/Loki's behavior.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Loki/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Love Like Woe

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a YouTube video that gave me inspiration for this one-shot. At the moment I don’t plan to add to it or do a sequel but who knows, maybe I will in the future. Here's the link to the video. https://youtu.be/CkxH3erB0Mg

Dean Winchester exchanged a look with Castiel, his angel, as they suddenly heard shouting and slamming doors. “Are they going at it again Cas? I mean seriously, how many times is that in the last month?”

“At least twice a week, so eight or more? I’m losing count Dean. I do wish that they’d hurry up and figure it out.”

They both look up as Gabriel, aka Loki and the last archangel on Earth, came storming down the hallway from the bedrooms, Sam Winchester following after him. They both looked angry. “Seriously, Gabriel, what the actual fuck? Are you completely incapable of keeping your fucking pants on? I’m beyond sick of this shit.” Sam hissed out at the small dirty blonde trickster archangel, who whirled around to face the towering hunter.

“And I already explained that as Loki I’m obligated to deal with the sacrifices and prayers that come to Loki Sam!!! What exactly would you like me to do? It was just a blowjob. I don’t get all pissy with you when you let some female feel you up at the bar!”

Dean and Castiel both let out disbelieving snorts at Gabriel’s last comment as Sam snorted. “Ye-ah… riiiight. So, it wasn’t you who got in that guy’s face last night for offering to buy me a drink? Or thought that kissing me in front of the girl who was just making small talk while she waited for her drinks was a good idea?” Sam gave Gabriel one of his infamous bitchfaces before he continued. “You are a jealous, possessive bastard and if I did even a quarter of the shit that you do then you’d be having a fucking tantrum. Get your shit together or fuck off.” Sam turned on his heel storming off back down the hallway towards his room.

“Damn it, Sam! Don’t you walk away from me when we’re not done talking!” A door slammed shut and Gabriel deflated, sighing. “Shit.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at the archangel. “Sounds like someone fucked up again. What'd you do to my brother this time, Trickster? He seems less than happy with you right now. So, what did you do this time?”

Gabriel straightened up and glared at the older Winchester. “I didn’t do anything to him Dean-o. He’s pissed off about something I couldn’t control.”

“Uh huh… Cause you can’t control where you stick your dick, right? It just does whatever the fuck it wants and you have no say, you just have to follow along wherever it leads you? Even if it hurts Sammy?” Dean replied sarcastically.

“Well no, not exactly. But…” Gabriel tried to answer before he was cut off.

“Look, man, I told you years ago when you first showed interest in Sammy not to hurt him. It’s been years Gabriel. Years of you two doing this dance. You get together, then you do something stupid, usually involving sticking your dick where it doesn’t belong, then you guys fight, break up, you leave and Sammy mopes. Then the cycle starts all over again. Once in a while Sammy will find someone else, flirt, occasionally sleep with whomever it may be and then you get jealous and you two fight. But I’m so sick of you breaking his heart because you won’t keep it in your pants. It’s been long enough for you to figure out your feelings and get your shit together. So, either you go and leave my brother alone or you start treating him right. Because I promise you that I can and will kill you if you hurt him again. He’s been through enough for a hundred lifetimes. Don’t add to it. Come on Cas, I want to check on Sammy.” Dean glared at the archangel before stalking down the hall to Sam’s room. 

Castiel looked at his brother with an unfathomable expression on his face. “I do not understand why you are treating Sam as you do, brother. Sam is my friend and I do not wish to see him hurt. Please explain why you insist on being intimate with others when you are in love with Sam.” 

Gabriel sighed and his shoulders slumped. “I don’t know Castiel. I don’t mean to hurt him, honestly. I don’t want to do it but I can’t seem to help it.”

Castiel tilted his head, eyeing Gabriel. “Is it possible that the Loki part of you is more sentient than we originally believed? Perhaps he is afraid to commit to a human, no matter how special he may be?”

Gabriel pulled a sucker out of his pocket and put it in his mouth after unwrapping it. He looked thoughtful. “You may have a point there, little brother. It’s usually when I have to pull out the Loki side of me that I end up doing something that hurts Samshine. But what can I do about it?”

“Perhaps you should talk to Sam and explain this. Maybe he can help you come up with something.” Castiel suggested with a small smile.

Gabriel smiled back. “Yes, maybe I should. He’s managed to pull off the impossible before, why wouldn’t he be able to figure out how to put Loki in his place?” Slowly Gabriel made his way to Sam’s room and knocked.  
  
Sam was sitting on his bed trying to read and calm himself down. Sam knew that something was going on with Gabriel. He wasn’t stupid; he’d noticed the pattern and realized that it was when Gabriel turned into Loki that he was willing to screw around with others. It pissed Sam off to know that Loki had been with someone else intimately and that he didn’t seem to care if it hurt Sam. But at the same time, he got the feeling that Loki was simply acting out from fear. Sam wasn’t entirely certain what Loki was afraid of but he had a pretty good idea. Sam was human, at least partly, and humans didn’t exactly have a long lifespan, especially compared to an archangel or a Norse deity. Eventually Sam was going to die and leave Gabriel/Loki alone. Sam was fairly certain that this was what Loki was afraid of. 

Sam was startled out of his thoughts by a soft knock on his door and his brother’s voice calling out. “Hey, Sammy. I wanted to check on you. Can I come in?”  
The corner of Sam’s mouth turned up as he answered. “Sure, come on in Dee. Door’s open.”

Dean opened the door and closed it again after he let himself in. He looked Sam over, concern evident on his face. “Are you okay Sammy? Should I just go kill the little pixie?”

Sam laughed. “No, don’t go killing Gabe. It wasn’t his fault; it was Loki’s. It was Loki who accepted the terms of that sacrifice knowing that I’d find out.”

Dean looked at Sam like he’d lost his mind again. He spoke carefully, as though he was choosing his words carefully. “Sammy, you know that Gabriel and Loki are the same creature, right?”

Sam grinned. “He is and he isn’t. From what I’ve noticed, which is a lot by the way, it’s more like Gabe has two personalities sharing one vessel. When he’s Gabriel, he’s the archangel and is completely faithful to me. But when he’s Loki, he’s the trickster god and is far from faithful. But I’m pretty sure that Loki behaves this way out of fear. Not necessarily to hurt me. He’s trying to protect himself and Gabriel from getting hurt. But I have a couple of ideas about how to deal with him; I just hope he’ll go for my first choice.”

Dean watched Sam for a moment, absorbing Sam’s words. “Alright Sammy. Let me know if you need any help. I’m gonna go get something to eat.”

“Okay Dean. I’ll see you later jerk.” 

Dean chuckled as he left, calling out to Sam. “Later bitch.”

Sam grinned as his door closed behind Dean. Then his thoughts turned back to the situation with Gabriel/Loki. He had done a lot of research over the years and had come up with several ideas for how to handle Loki. He knew that Dean didn’t understand why he put up with Gabriel and his baggage. But Sam understood the trickster archangel and he understood, probably better than anyone, that Gabriel’s two personalities were two sides of the same coin and they were both jealous, possessive assholes. But Sam had gotten used to both sides over the last five years that they’ve known each other. And one of the most important things Sam had learned about his partner was that trying to force him to do something that he either doesn’t want to do or isn’t ready to do tends to end badly so Sam had decided to wait until Gabriel came to him for help with Loki. It would happen soon, he knew, because their relationship had gone downhill recently, what with all of their fighting and Loki lashing out more than usual. Sam just had to be patient for a little longer. 

Sam had just turned back to his book when he heard another knock on the door. “Come in,” he called, knowing that it had to be one of their angels.

Gabriel stepped inside quietly and shut the door behind him. “Hey Samshine, can we talk?”

Sam looked at Gabriel curiously and nodded. “Sure. Pull up a chair.” Sam sat up and turned to face Gabriel as he sat in a comfortable looking armchair he conjured. “What do you want to talk about Gabriel?”

Gabriel winced at the use of his full name instead of one of the nicknames Sam normally used. “I want to talk about Loki.”

Sam closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking back at Gabriel. “Alright. What about Loki?”

“Sammy, you know that he’s the one who’s been sleeping around, right? I haven’t been unfaithful to you. But when Loki’s in the driver’s seat he’s in control. You understand that, don’t you Sammy?” Gabriel looked at Sam, his normally cheerful face completely serious for once.

“Yes, Gabriel, I know that and I understand. That doesn’t mean that I’m okay with his behavior. He’s done a lot that has hurt me over the years. There’s got to be something causing him to act out, Gabriel.” Sam was just as serious.

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you. I don’t want to lose you and I can’t promise that he won’t do it again. I need your help. Please Samshine.” Gabriel was surprised at the sunny smile Sam gave him. It was one of the rare ones that showed Sam’s dimples.

“It’s about time, Gabe. I’ve been waiting for you to ask for help for a few years now. I have a few ideas, but the one that I think will work best needs consent from both of you. I’ll have to talk to Loki to be able to work this out.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I came across something when I was researching you a few years ago. There was a ritual to bind soulmates together for eternity. Alongside the ritual was a spell to find out who your soulmate is. I kept the ritual and spell safe so that I could have easy access when I needed it. What do you think Gabe?”

Gabriel looked at Sam in shock. If it was the ritual he thought it was, it was powerful enough to bind them together for the rest of eternity, IF they were soulmates. “Sammy, it won’t work if we’re not soulmates. But I’ll happily bind myself to you if we are.” A thought occurred to Gabriel then as he took in Sam’s face. “You already did the spell, didn’t you? That’s why you’ve put up with everything that Loki and I have put you through over the years, isn’t it?”

Sam grinned. “As it turns out, I happen to have done it. You and Loki probably should still do it but I was given two names when I cast the spell. It helped me when all I wanted to do was give up on you both and leave. But it’s not what caused me to fall for you.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened slightly. “Two names? Really Sammy?”

After Sam nodded Gabriel’s whole being shifted. The changes were subtle. Unless you were watching closely or truly knew the being sitting across from Sam the changes were impossible to notice. Sam knew that even Dean and Castiel couldn’t tell the difference between Gabriel and the being now lounging in the armchair. His eyes were a darker shade of gold; more amber than sunlit whiskey colored. His demeanor was just slightly more untamed and the magic felt different to Sam. “Hello Loki. I’m pleased you chose to be here. I'd like to talk with you about a couple of things if you can spare me a few minutes of your time.”

Loki smirked at Sam, the smirk both sharp and sweet at the same time. “Heya Sam-a-lam. I'd heard a rumor that you were unhappy with me right at the moment. Any reason why sugar?” Loki snapped up a lollipop to suck on. 

Sam sighed but couldn’t help chuckling at the god's antics. “Yeah, Lo, I was a bit put out earlier. I got over it. That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about… Well, not exactly. I just want to understand something before I get to the real topic.”

“Oh yeah Sambino? What do you want to understand?”

Sam didn’t miss the barely noticeable tightening of Loki’s mouth. “I want to understand your reasons for sleeping with others. Why you’re still accepting sexual offerings if we’re supposed to be together.” Sam was careful not to sound accusing; to make sure that he sounded curious.

“C’mon Sammy, you know this. I don’t wanna get attached to a human. As much fun as you are, you’re still only human and humans don’t last long. There’s no point in refusing my sacrifices or offerings for one human who, at most, may only last another seventy years.”

“I can understand that. But Loki, what if I told you that I know a way to guarantee that I will be with you for the rest of eternity? Do you think we could try to work this thing out then?”

Loki pulled his sucker out of his mouth and stared at Sam for a few minutes before he blinked and took a deep, unnecessary breath. “Eternity is a very long time Sam-I-Am. How can I know that you’ll still want to be with me after a few centuries have gone by?”

Sam watched Loki, seeing the tension that he was so good at keeping hidden. “I will always want you Loki. I have found a ritual that could bind us together for eternity but I can’t do it without your consent. I refuse to be bound to someone who doesn’t want me. So please, Lo, tell me what you want, no jokes or pretending. I know what I want. How about you Lo?”

Loki stiffened before he caught himself, forcing himself to relax. Then he sighed and let himself soften towards his hunter. “You, Sam. I just want you. Not any of those I’ve taken to bed recently, just you Sammy. What do we need to perform the ritual?”

Sam had watched Loki allow his shields to drop and he gave him the smile that showed his dimples. “The first part is you and Gabriel casting the spell to get the name of your soulmate. I already cast the spell for me.”

“Soulmates? Sam, you didn’t tell me that this was the soulmate binding spell.” Loki was frowning. 

“Does that change anything for you?” Sam asked. 

“No, I still will do it but I wish you had told me this.”

“I was planning to. I wanted to make sure that you would be interested in doing something like that first Loki. After all, what’s the point of bringing it up if it’s not something you’d be interested in? Don’t be mad at me Lo.”

“Fine, let’s do that spell. I’m ready.”

Sam flashed Loki a sunshine smile. “Alright, I have it in my desk. Give me a minute.” Sam walked over to rummage through his desk looking for the page with the ritual and spell. “Ah! Here it is Lo.” Sam turned around to see his partner. Loki smiled and snapped his fingers, causing the page to vanish from Sam’s hand and reappear in Loki’s. Sam rolled his eyes but moved to sit back on his bed as Loki read through the page and then quickly cast the spell. 

Loki inhaled sharply and pulled his shirt off to glance at his chest at the new tattoo on his left pectoral. It was an anti-possession symbol with the name Sam Winchester in the middle. Loki the raised his eyes to meet Sam’s hazel ones. “Sam-a-lam, you said you already cast the spell? What did you get?” 

Sam pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. On the peck opposite his anti-possession tattoo were two small tattoos. One was Gabriel’s horn with Gabriel’s name and title wrapped around it. The other was Loki’s symbol, two snakes intertwined in the shape of an “S" biting the tail of the other. Loki’s name was intertwined with the snakes.

Loki moved to stand in front of Sam, reaching out to trace his symbol on Sam’s chest. “Both Gabriel and I are your soulmates?” Sam nodded. “And you are mine. Has Gabriel cast the spell yet?” Sam shook his head. “Then he will have to cast it. But first, I have some making up to do. I don’t believe that I have been a very good mate lately. I wish to make it up to you.”


End file.
